Cannabis products have been consumed in various forms for thousands of years. The first descriptions of the medical uses date from Chinese herbal texts in the first century A.D. Cannabis products were taken orally in an herbal tea concoction and were used for their pain-relieving and sleep-inducing properties.
There presently exists the need to provide more effective and safer cannabis extracts for various medical uses, extraction methods that provide unique active compounds that are useful to treat pain and various medical conditions. Additionally, presently known extraction procedures do not provide the desired active ingredient(s) for the particular medical purpose. The present invention overcomes these limitations and provides other related advantages.